His Last Night
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMU Teitan yang masih hidup dengan wujud anak kecil yang bernama Conan Edogawa.


**His Last Night.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance / Angst**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**A/N : Ini fic untuk sebuah perlombaan yang diselenggarakan di Twitter... **

His Last Night

By Amelia Hamish

.

.

**May 4th 20xx**

Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMU Teitan yang masih hidup dengan wujud anak kecil yang bernama Conan Edogawa. Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya selain mantan anggota Black Organization, Shiho Miyano a.k.a Haibara Ai. Haibara Ai, seorang anak kecil yang sangatlah tertutup dan pendiam itu memiliki sisi pandang yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, dia menyukai Shinichi Kudo, lebih tepatnya Conan Edogawa.

Dia menyukai Conan Edogawa bukanlah karena ia jatuh cinta dengan dirinya, dia hanya menyukai dirinya karena kecerdasaan anak kecil itu. Dia memang sudah tahu bahwa Conan Edogawa sungguhlah bijaksana dan memiliki keceradasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan anak kecil kelas satu lainnya. Conan Edogawa seperti bayangan dirinya, bayangan yang dilimuti oleh asap hitam di sekujur tubuhnya, dia selalu memimpikan hal itu.

Asap hitam itu merupakan dosa yang menghantui dirinya selama ini, asap penuh kebencian dan dosa yang ia dapat rasakan, dosa telah membuat Shinichi Kudo berubah menjadi anak kecil yang ingusan dan dianggap tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia merasa bersalah dengan Shinichi Kudo, dia tidak bisa melihat senyuman kosong Conan Edogawa ketika melihat Ran Mouri kehilangan seorang jati diri Shinichi Kudo, padahal Shinichi berada di sampingnya, menemani wanita itu kemanapun wanita itu pergi. Dia hanya bisa melihat tingkah laku Conan Edogawa yang berbeda dengan anak lainnya, Conan menyelesaikan berbagai kasus dengan perantaraan Ayah dari Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri. Dia tahu bahwa Conan Edogawa sangatlah ingin kembali ke tubuh semulanya, ia juga ingin permohonan yang sangat bodoh itu terwujud, hanya untuk melihat pasangan Shinichi-Ran kembali seperti masa lalu, masa keemasan mereka semasa SMA.

Ai meratap kalender besar di depannya, ia tahu bahwa hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun untuk Shinichi Kudo dan Conan Edogawa, ia hanya tersenyum miring ketika ia melihat tanggal 4 Mei itu dibulatkan dengan spidol merah dan terdapat tulisan 'Ulang tahun Shinichi'. Ia sedang berada di kantor Kogoro Mouri, tengah malam. Ia mengendap-ngendap untuk masuk ke tempat kediaman Ran Mouri, tempat dimana Conan Edogawa berlindung dari kejaraan anggota Black Organization. Dia melirik arlojinya, mendapati bahwa hari ini pukul 00.05. Dia ingin menjalankan misi tengah malamnya, membuat kehidupan Conan Edogawa berubah seutuhnya. Dia membuka jaket penghangat yang ia pakai, ia membetulkan kerah piyama yang ia pakai, siap berjalan menuju ruang tidur Conan dan paman Kogoro.

Dia masuk kedalam kamar tidur yang sungguhlah gelap, tidak ada pencahayaan satupun. Dia dapat mendengar bunyi dengkuran dari mulut Kogoro, dia menutup telingannya sedikit agar ia tidak dapat mendengar suara berisik itu terlalu lama. Dia memastikan bahwa paman Kogoro sedang tertidur pulas dengan cara menarik-narik lengan baju paman Kogoro, dan hanya terdengar suara dengkuran yang semakin keras. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mendapati Conan Edogawa yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya, dengan bantal diatas wajahnya. Dia tertawa kecil, sepertinya Conan terganggu dengan bunyi dengkuran yang sangat hebat ala Kogoro Mouri. Dia menyingkirkan bantal putih itu dan mendapati wajah Conan Edogawa yang sedang tertidur, dengan air liur yang keluar dari bibir Conan, sungguhlah seperti anak kecil. Dia melemparkan bantal itu kewajah Conan untuk membangunkan pria itu, hasilnya Conan terbangun dengan wajah penuh terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Haibara Ai yang sedang berdiri di depan wajahnya, memakai selembar piyama saja. Conan Edogawa dapat merasakan pipinya memanas ketika Ai menampar pipinya tanpa sepengetahuan Conan, tamparan itu untuk membangunkan orang bodoh yang tertidur dengan air liur yang keluar.

"H-Haibara-_san ?" _tanya Conan dengan setengah tidak percaya dengan tamparan yang mengenai pipinya itu, meringis kesakitan karena tamparan tersebut.

Ai mengangguk kecil, Conan masih tidak percaya dengan keberadaan wanita ini. Dia melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding berwarna putih itu, jam 00.17, tengah malam. Dia melirik ke tempat Ai berdiri, Conan pasti mempunyai sejuta pertanyaan yang dapat ia utarakan untuk memperjelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Haibara Ai di tempat tidurnya sebelum Ai menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya, hampir saja Conan berteriak untuk membangunkan Kogoro.

"Sttt-! Ayo keluar dari sini !" seru Haibara dengan cara menarik tangan Conan.

* * *

Haibara Ai dan Conan Edogawa berjalan kebawah, menuruni tangga yang akan menghantar mereka ke alam bebas. Di malam hari, di tengah malam. Mungkin banyak yang menganggap bahwa hal ini adalah hal gila yang pernah dilakukan oleh Conan Edogawa dan Haibara Ai berdua, memang betul ini adalah hal yang paling teraneh yang penah dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Conan menguap kecil, tidak memakai kacamata. Ai memakai jaket penghangatnya, ia merasa kedinginan dengan hawa dingin yang berkeliaran di dekat dirinya. Conan melihat ke arah Ai yang sedang berjalan menelusuri trotoar, seperti tidak ada arah untuk menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Dia menggosok matanya dan mendekati Ai yang sudah berjalan dengan cepatnya, seperti biasa. Ai melirik ke arlojinya sekali lagi, jam 00.28. Ini sudah hampir jam 1 pagi dan mereka baru saja keluar dari sarang yang menggemakan suara dengkuran yang semakin kencang. Ai tertawa lepas ketika mengingat air liur yang keluar dari bibir Conan dan suara dengkuran paman Kogoro yang sangat menggema di ruangan.

Conan melirik ke Ai yang sedang tertawa lepas, dia berpikir mengapa Ai tertawa seperti itu. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat Ai tertawa, namun, ia belum pernah melihat Ai tertawa lepas seperti ini, sungguhlah berbeda dengan Haibara Ai yang biasanya. Cahaya rembulan mengenai rambut kecoklataan Ai, membuat Conan terkesima akan keindahan sinar rembulan yang menyorot wanita yang sedang tertawa lepas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Conan, senyuman tumbuh di bibirnya, tanpa perintah Conan. Conan dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang salah tingkah, karena manusia yang sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya karena sorotan sinar bulan purnama.

"Kita mau kemana, Haibara-_san ?" _tanya Conan pada akhirnya, ia sampai lupa untuk menayakan hal itu. Ai berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke kirinya, Conan sedang berjalan bersama dirinya, mengikuti ke mana arah Ai akan membawa Conan berada. Dia kembali memasang muka datarnya, seperti biasa.

"Taman." Ucap singkat dan jelas Ai.

Conan menaruh tangannya di keningnya, ke taman. Pada tengah malam. Di malam yang dingin. Untuk apa Haibara mengajak Conan untuk pergi ke taman ? Di malam hari pula. Conan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Ai tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari Conan, seperti apa yang Ai duga.

Mereka telah sampai di taman yang Ai inginkan, taman yang penuh dengan pasir di tanah dan aneka permainan yang siap untuk menghibur kedua anak kecil yang sedang keluar di malam hari, tanpa orang dewasa yang menjaga mereka. Ai menendang-nendang pasir putih yang menyelimuti telapak kaki Ai, merasakan sensasi dinginnya pasir itu. Ai mendapati ayunan yang kosong di ujung taman yang kecil itu, dia mulai menarik tangan Conan, menyuruh Conan untuk mendorong ayunan itu ketika dia duduk di ayunan tersebut. Angin berhembus, bunyi karatan dari ayunan tersebut yang menggema, tidak ada satupun patah kata yang berasal dari bibir mereka, mereka masing-masing ternggelam dengan duel antara malaikat dan iblis yang saling beradu di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Conan memperlambat dorongan ayunan tersebut, melihat puncak rambut dari Ai yang terdiam sambil mengaitkan jaketnya lebih dalam karena angin yang sangat dingin malam ini. Conan membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia masih berpikir kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengeutarakan pikirannya saat ini.

"Andai waktu bisa diulang, Kudo-_kun_." Ucap Ai sambil menghembuskan nafas ke tangannya yang mulai membeku itu, dia menggosok-gosokan tangannya hingga telapak tangannya mulai merasa hangat. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan dirinya yang memanaskan dirinya, melihat Conan yang memberhentikan dorongan dari ayunan yang sedang ia duduki. Conan membuka syalnya, melilitkan ke tangan Ai yang mulai membeku itu. Ai terkejut ketika melihat mata Conan yang membesar, pupil miliknya membesar. Pupil membesar menandakan bahwa Conan menyukai dirinya, ya menyukai dirinya. Dia menatap bola mata berwarna biru yang sedang mempelajari dirinya dengan tatapan yang penuh perhatian. Conan menyudahi tatapan mereka, mengacak-acakkan poni rambutnya dan mendorong ayunan Haibara Ai kembali.

"Tapi, jika diulang, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Tidak bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya dan tidak bisa memiliki tubuh ini." Ucap Conan dengan menutup mata. Pupil mata Haibara membesar, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Conan yang baru ia katakan, dunia Haibara tampak berhenti untuk sementara. Conan Edogawa, tidak, Shinichi Kudo bahagia bertemu dengan dirinya, pembawa kehancuran dunia Shinichi Kudo. Ai merasakan hembusan angin mulai pelan dan rembulan mulai tampak karena gumpalan-gumpalan awan telah mulai hilang, menyinari mereka yang terpaku dengan keajaiban tengah malam.

"Kudo-_kun¸ _Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Haibara pada akhirnya, dia sudah memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini, mengatakan selamat ulang tahun yang terakhir untuk dirinya. Ai berdiri dari ayunannya, menatap Conan yang takjub dengan rembulan yang menyinari tempat berdirinya Ai. Ai mengambil sesuatu dari kantong piyamanya, hadiah untuk Shinichi Kudo. Mungkin, hadiah ini akan membuat waktu Shinichi kemabali seperti semula. Tanpa dirinya, tanpa tubuh kecil dirinya, tanpa anak-anak kecil yang menggelilingi Conan. Dia mengambil resiko yang ia paling takuti, kehilangan pria yang paling tercedas yang pernah ia temui dan menjadi sahabat. Dia menyerahkan hadiah itu, pil yang akan membuat tubuh Conan kembali seperti semula.

Conan mengambil pil tersebut, melihat Ai yang menutup kedua matanya. Dia merasakan keraguan di dalam dirinya, pikirannya dengan hatinya saling beradu, mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk tindakan ini. Ai membuka matanya, melihat Conan yang menggigit pil tersebut dan menelannya. Ai hanya tersenyum kecil, padahal di dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih, kehilangan anak kecil yang pintar bernama Conan Edogawa, kembali menjadi detektif SMU Teitan yang bodoh itu. _**Baka. **_Pikir Haibara ketika Conan melihat reaksi dari penawar racun yang membuatnya menjadi anak kecil, tangannya mulai membesar, dadanya sakit dan ia susah bernafas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Conan telah menjadi tubuh Shinichi yang semula. Conan melihat tangannya dan memegangi wajahnya, ia sudah kembali seperti semula. Pakaiannya mengecil, merasa sesak untuk dipakai. Conan, bukan, Shinichi melihat Ai yang mengangguk dan memuji penawar yang ia berikan sebagai kado untuk Shinichi. Mereka tertawa karena ukuran baju yang dipakai oleh Shinichi. Ai memberikan pakaian Shinichi, pakaian SMU Teitan. Conan mengangguk dan menerima pakaian itu. Ai melihat senyuman tumbuh dari bibir tipis Shinichi, dia tidak sanggup melihat senyuman yang disinari oleh cahaya rembulan yang hangat.

"_Arigatou-nee, _ Haibara-_san." _

Shinichi pergi dari hadapan Ai, berlari menuju rumah Ran untuk menemui Ran, dengan tubuh aslinya. Meninggalkan Ai yang masih terpaku dengan cahaya rembulan yang memantulkan kebahagian dari Shinichi Kudo. Dia hanya terdiam di ayunan tersebut, ditemani oleh syal yang menghangatkan tangannya. Mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat rembulan dan berkata dengan lirih.

"_Oyasumi. _Kudo-_kun."_

* * *

**A/N : **Selesai... semoga fanfic ini sesuai dengan persyaratan yang diajukan oleh mimin di twitter xD

Tapi saya tidak terlalu percaya bahwa penpic ini bakal menang... Ya berharap sajalah.

MUCHUAS GRACIAS BUAT TOMMY, LAPTOP TERSAYANGKU :*

Thanks kalo ada yang mau singgah numpang baca... /eh/

RnR ?

_**Sign, **_

_**Amelia Hamish. **_


End file.
